


The One with Ellen

by turtleduck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrity AU, M/M, Singer AU, almost a crack fic, but not really, famous!victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduck/pseuds/turtleduck
Summary: In which Victor is a huge pop artist celebrity and his biggest fan, Yuuri, rises to fame overnight.Ellen forces them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a little wip that I'm never going to finish, but I thought it was kinda funny so... here you go. Sorry.

Yuuri’s rise to fame was so fast it had given him whiplash. 

He had always loved singing. There wasn’t a moment he wasn’t humming a tune (usually one by Victor Nikiforov) or trying out new chord combinations on his guitar. He usually avoided telling his friends, since they usually made him sing, and once they made him sing they usually tried to make him try out for the choir or a talent show or whatever. Finishing a piece never failed to bring that feeling of elation and pride in his chest. He wasn’t the best, sure, but he did like his voice. 

Occasionally, Yuuri would upload videos of him singing online, both covers and originals. He didn’t tell anyone, of course, but he managed to gain a few followers nonetheless. He was happy with this—going through college, singing songs, and making friends. He was content. 

Phichit, however, wasn’t satisfied with Yuuri being simply content. 

Long story short, he found Yuuri’s videos, tricked him into a bet that was rigged from the start, and he somehow ended up at the auditions for an American singing competition on _national television_. Phichit had also threatened him with pictures that had been taken while Yuuri was quite drunk, so really there was no going back. 

Yuuri was never quite sure how or why he won, something about his “adorable innocence” or whatever. All he knew was that the whole ordeal had been incredibly stressful for him. Suddenly he was able to pay for his university and gained many many _many_ more subscribers. Since he almost always turned down public appearances—performances, interviews, or otherwise—he was only really seen through the relatively few videos he put up. He thought that all attention on him would die out within a few months, and that he’d be back to his normal life. 

A few months in a fan asked Yuuri how he dealt with being gay and famous at the same time, to which he replied to in a video along with several other questions. 

He uploaded this video, of course, before remembering that he had yet to actually publicly come out. 

Yuuri woke up the next morning with about a million texts, voicemails and missed calls from about everyone he had ever met. 

Quickly checking the news, he realized that they were actually making a big deal out of him. _Didn’t they have anything more important to talk about?_ The comments online ranged from him being a hero to the LGBT movement to some…not very nice things. In the end, Phichit had to give him a brown paper bag to breathe into before he could calm down. 

“Yuuri, this is great! Your gonna become so famous that you can pay for _my_ tuition too and then you can introduce me to all your celebrity friends and then you can take me as your date for the Grammy’s and then when you have your celebrity brakeup I’ll—”

“Phichit,” huffed Yuuri, “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I really don’t need this right now. How are your hamsters doing? Are they well? Have you been remembering to refill their little water bottle?”

“Yuuri. I know all this fame stresses you out, but I think you’re forgetting the best part about all of this.”

“Right. And what’s that?”

“You’re forgetting that celebrities get to meet other celebrities. Lucy Ricardo would be ashamed of you. Has it once occurred to you in all of this that this fame is your one ticket to a chance at meeting… _him_ ,” Phichit finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“Phichit, don’t be ridiculous. We’re nowhere near the same level. Not to mention, I would be way too embarrassed to ever talk to him. I mean, what would I even—”

Yuuri was cut off by his cell phone ringing, noticing another unknown number.

“Who’s that?”

“Ah, probably just someone else wanting an interv—hey! Phichit! Give me back my phone!”

 

Long story short, Yuuri ended up on the Ellen show. 

 

“So! Who inspires you, Yuuri? Do you have any singers that you look up to?”

“Hah, well, I’m pretty sure most people know by now that I really look up to Victor Nikiforov,” Yuuri said sheepishly. 

“And why’s that? Any reason in particular?”

“Well, obviously he’s a really good singer-songwriter. And it also helps that he’s openly gay—which, from experience, as I’m sure you know too, Ellen, is a very hard thing to be in the public eye. Most of all, though, it’s the way he makes you feel when you’re listening to him. He puts on a persona like every other celebrity, but when I listen to his songs, it’s like I really know him. Like I can really understand. Or, er, I think I do, anyway. That was all pretty cheesy, haha…”

The audience applauded. 

“No! That wasn’t cheesy! It’s actually really sweet that you look up to him so much. Have you ever met him in person?”

“No…” Yuuri said, suddenly very suspicious. He knew how this show often went. 

He gave Ellen a suspicious look, praying that he was wrong, but knowing that he wasn’t when she cracked a smile.

“No, no no no, no no. No no no,” he said, causing Ellen to break out into laughter and the audience to cheer in anticipation. 

“No, Ellen, you can’t do this to me. Please. Please, I’m not ready.”

“You’ll be fine! Look, he’s just around the corner—”

“No! Please, please I’m too nervous,” he said. The audience was in hysterics, although Yuuri couldn’t understand why. 

“Yuuri, he came all the way here! Don’t you at least want to see him?”

Yuuri made a nervous little “maybe” motion with his hand, and of course everyone laughed. 

“Yuuri, you’ll be fine. Just relax.”

“H-how do I look? Is my hair okay? Oh fuck I’m so nervous.”

“Yuuri,” she said, barely controlling her laughter, “you— you can’t say that on television. And you look fine. Oh look, seems like he got tired of waiting.”

Yuuri half turned in the seat to see that Victor Nikiforov ( _the_ Viktor Nikiforov) was indeed running over to meet him. Actually running. 

Yuuri couldn’t take it. He turned back around and simply hid his fully-red face in his hands, not budging from his seat. 

_“Yuuri,”_ he said, right in front of him now. _Him._ The him that had made Phichit wiggle his eyebrows not a month ago. 

The crowd wouldn’t stop laughing and cheering, which wasn’t helping Yuuri, who was trying to make himself believe that all of this was some kind of cruel joke. He heard the two chuckling and making the usual greetings, the crowd seeming to never die down. 

“Yuuri,” he said, chuckling again, “it’s very nice to meet you.”

Yuuri wouldn’t budge. He simply kept his hands over his eyes and hoped to die on the spot. 

When Victor’s words didn’t render a response from Yuuri, he simply decided to plop down on his lap. 

On his _lap._

Yuuri heard Ellen and the crowd laughing, but he still couldn’t see them since his lost will to live had also left his hands stuck to his red (and now sweaty) face. He felt Victor’s arm loop around his shoulder and he could just _picture_ the headlines tomorrow: “Yuuri Katsuki chokes and dies on his own saliva right after Viktor Nikiforov sat in his lap.”

When Ellen finally managed to get her breath back, she asked a very casual, “So how have you been, Victor?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” he said, just casually sitting on Yuuri’s lap. “The weather’s been a bit gloomy today, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, not one of our better days,” Ellen replied, in such a casual way that made Yuuri wonder why they enjoyed torturing him so much. 

“What about you, Yuuri? Are you ready to talk to us yet?” she asked. 

Yuuri could only shake his head no, and he could _feel_ Victor chuckle at that. 

“What about your hands? Do you think you can show us your face?” she asked. Yuuri tried moving his hands down a millimeter, only to give up and shake his head no again. Everyone laughed, although they'd mostly worn out from all the laughing they were doing earlier. 

“Come on, Yuuri. Show us your face. That’s it, nice and slow,” she said as Yuuri forced himself to slide his hands down. But suddenly there was another problem. If his hands had been down while Victor had sat on his lap, then that would have been fine. But now, he couldn’t just worm his hands under his butt, nor could Yuuri just put them on top of his thighs. 

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” asked Victor, and the first thing Yuuri had to say to him is that “I don’t know where to put my hands.”

Victor chuckled and simply took Yuuri’s hands in his and put them in his lap. 

So, there he was. On the Ellen DeGeneres show with Victor Nikiforov sitting in his lap and holding his hands. 

Yuuri knew that Phichit would never let him live this down.


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd cheers loudly as Victor and Yuuri walked onto Ellen’s stage for the second time, almost a year after their first. The lights were just as blinding as Yuuri remembered them, and the crowd was just as loud. Since Yuuri had toured as Victor’s opener for the past 10 months, there had been a lot of speculation about the two being an item. Just yesterday night, however, Victor had sent out a tweet denying all speculations about a relationship, assuring his fans that he and Yuuri were just good friends. Yuuri hoped that this interview would help put any further speculations to rest. 

 

But he was doubtful. 

 

“Oh my goodness, it’s so good to see you two! How have you been? How was your tour?” Ellen asked after the crowd died down and the three were seated. 

 

“It was amazing!” Victor answered with his signature smile. “It was exhausting, of course, but I love meeting people from all around the world, and Yuuri was a joy to travel with.”

 

“This was a big deal for you, right Yuuri? It was your first experience with a tour,” Ellen said. 

 

“Yes!” Yuuri said with a slightly nervous smile. “It was very exciting, but also very overwhelming. I loved the whole thing, but I’m glad to be back.” Yuuri started to relax a little bit. So far, so good. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun on tour! I’m definitely planning on working with Yuuri more in the future,” Victor said, beaming at Yuuri. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“That’s so sweet! How long have you two been dating?”

 

“Eight months! Oh, _shit _,” Victor said, slapping his hand over his mouth.__

__

__Of course. 45 seconds in, and Victor already blew everything. It took Ellen _45 seconds _to get it out of them. The crowd was screaming in delight and laughter and Yuuri could only cover his face with his hand in indignation.___ _

____ _ _

____“ _Yuuri _,” Victor said, his voice nervously laughing and pleading while he tried to pry Yuuri’s hands from his face. “Yuuri, I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad.” The crowd continued to howl with laughter and Ellen was struggling to regain her breath.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“45 seconds,” Yuuri said softly, his hand still covering his face. “45 seconds was all it took.” The crowd laughed and cheered in response. God knows _why _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You posted it on Twitter last night, Victor, _last night _.” Yuuri’s face was bright red, but not as red as Victor’s, whose skin was aflame.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” cackled Ellen. “I really didn’t think that would work!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, I don’t blame you Ellen,” Yuuri said, finally looking back at Victor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Victor laughed nervously again and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling him into his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yuuuri, I’m _sooorry! _” Voctor wailed, slowly rocking Yuuri back and forth. Yuuri just let it happen.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Okay, but now you guys have to tell us everything!” Ellen said, leaning forward in anticipation. “When did it happen? How did it happen? You know, if it wasn’t for me, you two would never even have met! I think you guys owe me some details,” she said jokingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, Ellen,” Victor started, “it was so _romantic _. You should have seen how _beautiful _and _enigmatic _Yuuri was while performing. He’s like an angel! One night when we were in Barcelona he—”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Yuuri slapped his own hand over Victor’s mouth this time. The crowd laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“But it’s official now? You two are definitely a couple?” Ellen asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Victor’s mouth was still covered, so Yuuri answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yes,” he said finally. “We’re officially a couple.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Yuuri could feel Victor’s smile under his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is much shorter and I wrote it almost a year after the first one, so apologies if it feels too different. I just thought it would be nice to add how the couple announces their relationship. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you thought!
> 
> Edit: Ahh I had no idea there were so many errors with the tenses and POV! If you see any more grammar errors or typos please let me know! Also, thank you guys so much for the lovely comments!!


End file.
